eordafandomcom-20200215-history
Koriandra
Koriandra Federalis Respublika, commonly referred to only as Koriandra or Federalis Respublika, is a medium-sized nation located in the furthermost Eastern extents of Aredia. It is bordered to the Northwest by Belreich and to the North by Durera. Home to approximately 37.5 million people, Koriandra is a moderately-populated country. It is a federated constitutional monarchy with a pentacameral legislature. Its capital city is Apex Cove, and, as of 1682 AE it is led by Triarchs: Karluso IV, Ulyza I, and Eama I, and is governed by Chancellor Hanos Ronos. During the war between Belreich and Durera, the 1378 AE declaration of war prompted the Southernmost regions of both these countries to revolt, being a culmination of growing nationalist sentiment in the area. Southern Belreich and Durera, a region called Korian, was annexed by both these nations for imperialistic purposes in the 9th century AE, disregarding the cultural and linguistic differences between those in the Korian and those in Belreich and Durera. In 1380 AE, the people of the Seven Cities of Korian seceded from Belreich and Durera, and left behind a power vacuum. The Seven Cities of Korian walled themselves in from each other, hired mercenaries to block advancements from their former occupiers, and harboured merchants and traders from the warring states, leading to an economic boom for the Korian. By 1422 AE, the Seven Cities had become the Three Kingdoms, following half a century of alliances and economic cooperation, and the signing of the Order of Coast Grove West in the same year. The Three Kingdoms, the Kingdom of Auten, of Gardean, and of Coasts, later signed the 1427 AE Order of Near Forest Bridge in the attempt to unify the three Kingdoms into a single Kingdom of Kingdoms (Raiom i Raiôm). Put to a halt by the other peoples of Korian, the Raiom fell into civil war in 1435 AE, which lasted until 1442 AE. By this time, the Three Kingdoms had come to a consensus to divide the leadership of the nation into three, marking the beginning of the Korian Triarchy. After long periods of gluttony, greed, and political inertia in the country, the three Triarchs put the leadership of the nation to a referendum. These reforms were painfully slow, and lasted seventeen years until 1459 AE, once every single structural reform had been carried out, and every single demand by the population had been met. The final draft of this reform was ratified by the Triarchs in 1460 AE, at which time the Federalis Respublika finally came into fruition, alongside its pentacameral legislature. History 1. The Korian people (398-1378) 2. Belreich-Durera War, 1378 Rebellions, and the Seven Cities (1378-1427) 3. Two Unifications of Koriandra (1427-1460) 4. Contemporary History (1460-1682) Geography Koriandra is close to being a landlocked nation, but borders a small part of the ocean in the Northeast. Koriandra is a topographically-homogeneous country, dominated by many small hills and flat plains. There are two rivers in Koriandra; Ret and Yun. These traverse the whole country from the sea to the Western parts, giving the area lush and fertile land for cultivation. The highest point in Koriandra is Apex Cove, the large hill the capital is built on. The lowest point is Port Crows, the nation's only port-city. Language and Culture Koriandra is subject to abysmal levels of immigration, knowing only 300,000 foreigners, which represents under 1% of population. This means that Koriandra is ethnically, culturally, and linguistically homogeneous, with the only exception being regional differences. There are two languages in Koriandra: Upper Korian and Vulgar Korian. Upper Korian is only spoken by around 30% of the population, while Vulgar Korian is commonly spoken everywhere else. The Korian language originates from the start of the Korian people, until its usage was formally codified and regulated by the Korian Tongue Academy in 1301. This regulation marked the birth of Upper Korian, and the splintering of Vulgar Korian: while Upper Korian is spoken by those who had access to the most cultivated literature and arts of the country, Vulgar Korian is used everywhere else. Comprehension is at an imbalance: Vulgar Korian speakers can easily understand Upper Korian speakers, whereas the opposite is not true. Upper Korian is not necessarily used in formal greetings, but is required if addressing oneself to either the Triarchs or the 2176 Members of the Legislature.